The Meeting
by Hidan Wuver
Summary: I Pretty Much Meet The Akatsuki After Being Struck By Lighting. Then I Start Falling In Love With Hidan. I Deleted The First One. Sorry People. But It's The Same As Before.


"Dang it, stuck walking the dogs again." I yelled out for the whole world to hear. I got to walk around with my dogs for hours while they barked like the maniacs they were. "BE QUIET!!!!" I yelled. But they kept barking, I twitched a bit. Storm clouds started rolling in, I could hear thunder from far away and lighting flashes too. But I was far away from home. "DANG IT, WHY ME?!" As I yelled out a lighting bolt came down and shocked me right to the bone. I collapsed. When I woke up I heard a voice, I felt for a face then for a girl like me slapped it across the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!" The voice cried out in agony. I opened my eyes, to my surprise I was looking in the face of a silver haired dude looking down at me. The only thing that crossed my mind was to say "Dad?" Well that was a terrible answer. "WHAT!!! NO NO NO Not me." He said. "Then tell me who you are." I said gently. "It's---" Before he could say anything, I said "OH MY GOSH, YOUR HIDAN!!!!!!!!" I cried out both freaked out and admiring. "Yes, But wait how'd you know?" Hidan questioned. Before I could say anything I fainted. When I woke up, Hidan was standing beside me with the other Akatsuki members. But the first thing I noticed my clothes had been changed, But I wasn't gonna ask who did it. "Hello." I had to say to break the creepy silence that surrounded me. "HHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Said a boy with a lolly-pop mask. I had to back away because he kinda was getting in my space. "Hello." Said everyone else. I stared at all of they and also knowing all their names. "Tobi likes how you look." Tobi said admiring. "Thank you." Trying not to act like I was all creeped out. I guess Hidan knew how I felt with Tobi getting all my space because he pushed him away. "Well no offense guys, but can I have a moment by myself?" I asked. "Sure." As they all left, I could see Hidan wave at me a bit, I couldn't resist myself so I waved back. I had to change out of my clothes. Brush my hair (I had to use Hidan's hair brush.) Then I walked into the main room. "Hey guys" I yelled out. Then seemed to be fighting over the phone for a strange reason, But I had to ask. "Why are you guys fighting over the phone?" I questioned. "Were ordering pizza, because no one here knows how to cook." Kisame managed to say while fighting over the phone. "I know how to cook." I whispered and said out loud. They all stopped, Itachi put the phone down. "You know how to cook." The Leader said. "Yes, yes I do, I'll cook the perfect meal ever made here in the Akatsuki." I said quite confident. "Alright, the kitchen is over there." I looked over at the kitchen, it was a horrible sight, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. I twitched. "Your serious? That's your kitchen." I couldn't help laughing at the pathetic sight. The Leader I guess wasn't amused, he grinned and said "Oh, and you can clean it afterwards too." He smirked. Hours later passed. "Tobi smells something good." Said Tobi. "It's my cooking, it's a pasta a lot like ramen." I smiled. While I was turned away Hidan took a piece of the pasta and ate it. When I looked over he seemed as if was trying choke himself. "Um, Are you trying to kill yourself Hidan?" I question. He couldn't breathe, he was choking. "Oh My Gosh, YOUR CHOKING HIDAN!" I screamed out. I started doing HML, It didn't work. "Breathe Hidan, BREATHE!" I knew he was immortal and all, but you can't let him suffer like this his whole immortal life. Tobi was just freaking out, really no help at all. Everyone else was dialing 911. I had only one thing left to do…..Mouth to Mouth. "Ugh, I'm sorry Hidan." Then it was quiet, then Hidan starting breathing again after Mouth to Mouth. I had to spit out the piece of pasta that was now in my mouth. He was quiet, everyone was quiet except my spiting noise of the pasta. "You ok now Hidan?" I concerned. "I'm good." He quietly said. I waited a couple of minutes and said "Well who wants pasta?" Everyone kinda stared then Hidan started laughing, then everyone started laughing. Everyone ate their pasta, this time Hidan didn't choke, I think he was even scared of my pasta.

After that everyone went to bed except Hidan and I. "What you not tired?" I asked him. "Nah, just kinda embarrassed after the….You know." He replied. "It's ok, You don't have to be scared of telling others how you feel about them." Did I just say that? WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM!? "What?" He had a strange expression on his face. I kinda leaned beside him. Before I knew it I fell asleep on his lap. I felt his stare on me, It's wasn't that cold stare, it was that warm and fluffy stare that makes you feel all safe. He didn't move me or push me off or put me in my own bedroom. He just stayed there and let me sleep on his lap. I could have swore I heard him say "Sleep tight because I won't let the nightmares go into your wonderful dreams." I felt his hand move my hair away from my face. Then he drifted off into sleep. But Let me recall, the only thing that wasn't romantic was that we were on an old smelly couch. When morning came I could hear someone chanting. It was Tobi chanting "Abbey and Hidan Sitten On A Couch---" before he could finish Hidan Punched across the face. "UGHHHH, BE QUIET!!!"


End file.
